1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure of an inclination angle sensor which is suitably applicable to a vehicle of a type which turns a vehicle body of a four-wheeled buggy while preventing the vehicle body from banking.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle is known that includes an inclination angle sensor for detecting an inclination of a vehicle body in the lateral direction for stopping an engine. In a vehicle of a type which turns the vehicle body without banking the vehicle body, the inclination angle sensor is liable to be easily influenced by a centrifugal force during turning. Thus, an inclination angle sensor is known which is arranged in the vicinity of the center of the turning to avoid the influence of the centrifugal force. See, JP-A-2005-178420.
In the above-mentioned conventional example, the center of turning in the vehicle is considered to be positioned above an axis of the left and right front wheels and the inclination angle sensor is positioned in the vicinity of the center of turning of the vehicle body. Thus, a recessed portion is formed in a front end of a fuel tank and the inclination angle sensor is arranged in the recessed portion.
However, in this case, to mount the inclination angle sensor, it is necessary to change a shape of the fuel tank. Further, it is necessary to change the fuel tank for each type of vehicle.
Further, it is desirable that the inclination angle sensor is arranged in the vicinity of or close to the center of turning thus reducing the influence of a centrifugal force.